


Feeling Very Dry

by Kameiko



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bad Weather, Banter, Bonding, Crimes & Criminals, Friendship, Gen, Humor, TRUE HAPPINESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphalequietlywait out a thunderstorm in a bar.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Feeling Very Dry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IdleLeaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdleLeaves/gifts).



“Crowley, why are we _here_ out of all places to have a drink? I know you said you wanted to have some debauchery fun times, but we’re breaking American laws by…by…I didn’t agree to this!” Aziraphale covers his face in embarrassment, hiding behind his crystal-clear glass that won’t save him from the certain law enforcement from the local police to the high Heaven’s.

Crowley downs his glass in one go, smacking his lips, and letting out a big old comforting ah. He slams it down, nearly shattering the poor thing out of pure excitement. “Bartender! Another! And another for my winged friend over here!” Crowley turns over to face his beloved angel…friend. “Because, you need to loosen up those jammies of yours. A little drink between friends won’t kill you or smite you to my dimension of Hell.”

It might…”Gabriel has been really strict with interference lately. I forgive you, Crowley, _if_ anyone finds out I am breaking the laws here by drinking during the great prohibition period, but he’ll have my wings!”

“Nonsense! You know I’ll never let that idiot do such things to you! Like I said, live a little! This is the only underground pub left in this part of Yanksville that has yet to be smite with raids and fines!” Crowley snaps his fingers for another drink, shades tilting off his nose a bit. He’s quite enjoying this bootlegged alcohol. “Plus, this is better than Hells piss water!” He means the town nearby that serves water out of a troth.

“I think you’re just enjoying this a bit too much.” Aziraphale looks up when he hears the thunder outside the bar’s window. “I hope that’s not a bad sign.”

“A bad sign of what? The great flood came and gone ages ago to replace this shitty world with promises and rainbows. Here, I got you something to calm your nerves a little.” Crowley pulls out a book from his jacket and slides it over to the angel, careful not to knock it into the other’s drink. “To go along with your drink. It’s first edition too. Don’t spill any of those juices on it!”

Aziraphale rolls their eyes at that established comment. They’re not the ones that needs reminding how to take care of something very precious; especially, when it’s a book from someone that’s considered a close friend. “Thank you, Crowley, I…I…” Aziraphale squints at the title, making sure he has read it correctly. “Where did you even find this? I thought all copies were burned in some kind of book burning ritual.”

“I have my secrets. Being able to control fire, yadda, yadda, yadda.” Crowley hears a cackle of lightning. “Oh, shut up lightening! This is for a good cause! Angel deserves the book! We don’t need your thunderstorms to ruin the moment or your stupid permission!”

The bartender stops polishing their glass and looks up at Crowley. “Sir, I think you’ve had enough to drink when you’re starting to talk to the thunder clouds, and you’re disturbing the other guests with how loud you’re being.”

Crowley glares at the other for assuming such things. “Sir, I talk to my plants not to raindrops.”

“You can talk to God, Thor, and the Goddess of Plants for all I care, stop disturbing the patrons here, or I’ll be forced to kick you out.” The bartender sets the glass on the shelf and goes to serve another semi-well-behaved customer instead.

Crowley blows bubbles into his glass. “Trust me, talking to Thor is much more pleasant, and he’s just a bedtime story your species made up!”

Aziraphale places a comforting hand on Crowley’s shoulder, giving the other a tight squeeze. Crowley appreciates the sentimental value and the way the angel smiles at him…along with the lame joke of saying at least the bartender said there’s a plant Goddess out there, and if Crowley ever meets her they can have a competition to see who can make their plants grow the fastest and maybe have some kind of superpowers attached to them as a side bet. Winner gets to truly dominate the way the plants grow, and if one listens close enough, they can hear the plant in the corner of the bar shaking down to their roots just from the mental image of Crowley winning _that_ battle. Just what the world needs. Flying magical plants that will take their revenge out on the good people of the world for putting the fear of the devil in them. He smiles at that thought. Angel always knew the right things to say. This is how their friendship lasts, doesn’t it? With witty humor and a good first edition book. What’s the title of the book now? Not important.

Aziraphale stares outside the window in silence after the brief altercation. “I wish I had a gift for you. If I knew you were going to give me this…”

“Seeing you commit your own personal sin by sitting with me here is good enough for me, angel.” Crowley swirls the ice around. “I could go for another drink.”

The sound of thunder clashes again outside of the window again in disagreement. “No one asked you, rain of no fun times!” Crowley shakes his fist at the window. The bartender looks off to Crowley’s side and shakes their head again with a warning glare while whispering to the customers to just ignore him, he’s had too much to drink. They aw in understanding. Illegal beer and vodka can do that to people.

“So judgmental! They think alcohol has the right to judge me. The rye in this place is very dry here” Crowley lets out a dry laugh. “Oh well. Aziraphale, what do you want to do next after the rain stops?”

Aziraphale opens his book to get started on the reading, since they’re going to be here for a while. “I think you know the answer to that one.”

“More bars to try out? I like your style!” Crowley moves his shoulders around, getting his point across to his friend.

“Crowley…”

That’s not what Aziraphale means…he just wants to relax with his friend, read his book, and not get into any trouble.

“Angel…”

Don’t say Aziraphale’s title like that, Crowley. This is what Crowley means…he just wants to cause neutral chaos with his friend, watch him be happy while reading his book, and get into lots of trouble just to piss off Gabriel. Oh, they’re going to get into trouble.

Lots of trouble but first…

“Oh, bartender! Another drink please before the raids come!”

Crowley needs to fill this rye before the well runs dry with his threats due to his lack of patience.


End file.
